1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for sealing joints of roller compacted concrete paving surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction materials have become increasingly more sophisticated and accommodating for many builders and contractors. Advances in construction processes have addressed many problems that older processes could not address. A lot of these advances have come from the advances in polymer chemistry and building materials. Advances in the methods and applications of these polymers and building materials are evident in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,377 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,180 issued to O""Brill, outlines the use of a frangible package containing sealant for sealing joints between adjacent construction panels or slabs composed of materials such as concrete and other masonry products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,982 issued to George, outlines the use of an expansion joint seal of the type commonly used in sealing adjacent deck panels of a bridge, although it could be used in any case where a seal for an expansion joint between two panels is required. The seal consists essentially of an elastomer strip with transversely extending holes adapted to receive load-bearing bars in sliding relation to each other so that as the panels expand and contract, the elastomer can follow the expansion and contraction and slide relative to the load-bearing bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,986 issued to Klittich, outlines an expansion joint assembly used between concrete slabs, which is a lower expansion joint strip that becomes permanently positioned between the concrete slabs and a removable topping strip that exposes a controlled depth groove above the expansion joint strip for receiving a sealant. In a modification, the upper edge of the expansion joint strip is coated with a material that will not bond or adhere to the sealant, permitting unrestricted lateral expansion and contraction of the sealant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,188 issued to Worson, outlines an elongated sealing means for sealing a joint in a concrete slab or the like. The sealing means includes a pair of elongated, upwardly open channels which extend the complete depth of the seal and are located laterally inward of the outer side surfaces of the seal whereby the blades of a holding device can be inserted into the channels for laterally compressing the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,324 issued to Majeske, outlines a method of making an expansion joint for roads and buildings which is suited for structures employing poured concrete slabs or precast concrete panels or slabs, the joint including a stabilized foam strip to both sides of which a slab or panel is assembled, the outer or upper face of the strip providing a gaging surface or face, the strip having a readily removable outer portion for application of caulking or sealant material after removal of the outer portion in the space provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,696 issued to Mullen, outlines the use of an expansible caulking material in strip form, and is suitable for use in sealing joints between vertical panels, and packing wide expansion joints occurring in parking decks, bridges, airport runways and the like, with a shortened expansion time, particularly for use in cold locations where the expansion would be unduly delayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,540 issued to Gibbon et al., outlines the use of an expansion joint for joining adjacent concrete sections separated by an expansion slot such as in a roadway having concrete sections and a slot there between. The joint includes a preformed longitudinal sealing element, which is formed from a resilient material and installed within the slot. An initially flowing adhesive material is applied between the sealing element and opposing side surfaces of the concrete sections making up the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,252 issued to Sexton et al., outlines a dam structure for retaining water in a reservoir. A bonded impervious liner, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) sheeting, is provided on the downstream face of the precast concrete panel assembly. The liner includes individual membranes bonded to adjacent panels and heat welded impervious strips are provided along the joints between the panels. A poured concrete curtain wall is provided adjacent to the liner of the precast concrete panel assembly. Roller compacted concrete is then provided in layers on the downstream side of the poured concrete curtain wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,283 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,291 issued to Belangie, outlines the use of a sealed joint in a concrete highway or the like installed in a channel formed above the usual shrinkage control cut between adjoining concrete slabs by depositing a mass of uncured ductile and elastic adhesive, preferably a special silicone material, in such a channel and embedding a preformed length of a cured ductile and elastic material, again preferably a special silicone material, in such adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,575 issued to Embelton, outlines a method and strip for sealing between opposed surfaces and the formation of a sealable groove in a body of set material. The method of sealing utilizes a sealing strip which is introduced between the surfaces and the set material, which is provided between the sealing strip and one of the surfaces.
Although each of these patents outline a useful method or construction procedure, only the Sexton et al. patent involves roller compacted concrete paving, which is an increasingly popular construction procedure. The construction procedure in the Sexton et al. patent pertains only to roller compacted concrete paving involving the construction of a dam. Unfortunately, roller compacted concrete paving is prone to a deterioration of the joints between slabs known as spalling. Addressing this problem, could be very valuable to those people who have utilized compacted concrete paving in anticipation of the eventual spalling problem.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a roller compacted concrete paving sealing method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a roller compacted concrete paving sealing method which includes the steps of paving a first area with roller compacted concrete paving, paving a second area with roller compacted concrete paving adjacent to the first paved area, forming a cold joint between the first area and the second area, rolling the cold joint, allowing the rolled cold joint to cure, milling the cold joint and removing any milled material, applying primer to the milled cold joint, filling the milled joint with hot poured filler and finishing the filled joint. The method is done with asphalt paving equipment and specialty milling and hot poured filler application equipment.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method that will prevent spalling in the joints of roller compacted concrete surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to provide protection against moisture penetration in the joints of roller compacted concrete surfaces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a material that will expand and contract with the concrete used in the joints of roller compacted concrete surfaces.
Still another object of the invention is to allow for unlimited time to elapse between the placement of the areas forming a joint.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.